1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an electrical switch or contactor element which is retained in assembly with a supporting base by an integral member which is displaced into a retaining position upon assembly of the contact element to the supporting base. The invention includes the method of assembly of the unique contact element.
2. Background
Mechanically and electromagnetically actuated electrical switched or contactors are often rather mechanically complicated devices requiring several parts such as stationary and movable contact elements, biasing springs, actuating devices and provisions for connecting electrical conductor lead wires to the switch or contactor apparatus itself. In the manufacture of these devices there is an ever present need to improve the ease with which the devices are initially assembled and also give consideration to the variety of electrical conductor wire terminal elements which are used in connecting switch devices to an electrical circuit.
In the manufacture of electromagnetically actuated electrical switches or contactors, for example, it has heretofore been conventional practice to provide one or more so called stationary contact elements which also serve as terminals for connecting electrical conductor lead wires to the contactor device itself. In this regard prior art practice includes the provision of conventional threaded fasteners for securing the contact element to an insulated base member and also providing separate threaded fasteners used as terminal connecting means for connecting a lead wire to the contact element. In the interest of reducing the cost of manufacturing and assembling electrical contactor devices, it has been deemed desirable to minimize the number of fasteners required in manufacturing and assembling the various parts of the contactor device while yet achieving all of the functional requirements of these devices.
In some applications of these devices inexperienced personnel may remove the wrong fastener when preparing to connect an electrical lead wire to the stationary contactor element thereby inadvertently disconnecting or allowing the stationary contactor element to fall out of its intended position secured to the insulating body. If the wrong fastener is used as a terminal securing means the lead wire may be located in an incorrect position with regard to adjacent structure such as covers or shrouding for the contactor device itself. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to providing a unique arrangement of a stationary contact element secured to a base member of a switch or contactor device and to an improved method of assembling a stationary contact element with respect to a supporting base or similar structure.